Ultimate Assassination Classroom
by TenraiTsukiyomi
Summary: The Foundation arrives to Kunugigaoka too late to stop the birth of the Ultimate Assassination Classroom. (First half is serious, extra is half crack.)


**Summary: The Foundation arrives to Kunugigaoka too late to stop the birth of the Ultimate Assassination Classroom.**

.

* * *

.

Six days after the Remnants of Ultimate Despair enter the Neo World Program and are, shortly after, thrown into a killing game, the moon is destroyed, reduced to a crescent that hangs in the sky like the Shinigami's scythe. This causes mayhem amongst the population, this makes the remains of Despair - those who are not of Class 77 - rise again, rekindling their belief and madness and despair into a height akin to when Enoshima Junko died.

 _The world is ending,_ they say. _The end is upon us_ , they whisper deliriously.

Not long after, the children composed of Class-E of Kunugigaoka are forced to undertake a mission from the government to assassinate their new teacher, an Octopus who claims to destroy the world in a year's time, like he did to the moon.

They kill him one year later, and vanish after finishing the graduation ceremony.

The Foundation tries to react, but it's no use. There is too much going on. Panic amidst civilians, riots still being caused by remaining cells of Despair, Towa Monaka's empire, Monokuma robots and traps...

Another killing game starts.

More than half of the Foundation's elites die in the game.

(What's Class-E anyways, in the grand scheme of things? They are just a class of good for nothing students. Useless people who amount to nothing more than canon fodder. Who would think of assigning a mission such as killing the destroyer of the moon to them?)

They learn of Class-E from the government after they disappear. The government cannot do anything about it, news of them even forcing students to become assassins send the public into a frenzy, and it's too late.

Class-E have been taught by the destroyer of the moon to assassinate, Class-E has succeeded in assassinating their teacher.

(It is so fucked up.)

Kunugigaoka welcomes the arrival of the Foundation, but by then it is too late.

.

* * *

.

There were some people who had, once upon a time, argued against granting Class-E of Kunigaokka Highschool the title of "Ultimate", despite their assassination of the creature who had destroyed the Moon and caused more mayhem and despair riots than was desirable. Of course, some of the students in that class could merit an Ultimate, such as Akabane Karma and Kayano Kaede, but overall all of them?

In the end, the students of that class were good for nothings, the lowest of the school, mediocre existence amidst the scale that defined the word "Ultimate".

They did not deserve to be called "Ultimate".

Those protests were culled when they are angrily reminded of the Protest. (The Reserve Course were mediocres and good for nothing too, the entire world was composed of mediocre people, and look how everything ended?)

These are children who were taught to kill by the man called "Shinigami". These are children who have experienced despair intimately, who have had tasted hope, who have destroyed that hope with their own hands.

These children are not even children anymore.

They are killers. They are assassins.

There's a very good chance they might have even become Despairs.

.

* * *

.

(They don't.)

(Koro-sensei taught them better than that.)

(Despair. Hope. Same thing. What did that matter, really?)

(Koro-sensei is gone. Dead by their hands. They can remember with great clarity the way his eternal half-crescent smile hung on his face. They can remember the sound of knife sinking into weird flesh. They can remember everything.)

(It is consumed with grief and despair and hope and determination that they set out to the world, in hopes to turn this world back into the world that they can barely remember, to turn this world into something worth the death of the person who believed they could amount to something, anything.)

.

* * *

.

It takes the Foundation a total of a year and two months to catch all members of the Ultimate Assassination Classroom.

To be more specific, the Assassination Classroom are not caught. They willingly arrive on their doorstep.

They look the same as the pictures, if a bit older, if a bit taller, with easy smiles and jokes and friendly fights and gods, they don't seem like people who have killed their teacher at all.

But those smiles hide knives and poison. Death curls over them like an invisible cloak, only willed to the surface in the form of bloodlust at a moment's notice. And oh, it's such a terrible, terrible bloodlust, pure and concentrated in a way unlike the madness of Despair.

This group of barely-adults are the Ultimate Assassination Classroom. They were once splitting images of the Reserve Course, they have tasted despair and hope all at once and survived like no one had before, they are survivors and pioneers and saviors and killers.

"Hello," Shiota Nagisa says with a friendly and polite smile, "Um, my classmates have nominated me to be our spokesperson, so..."

"No no, it's fine." Naegi Makoto reassures. "I'm glad you came, I didn't know if the letter would really work haha."

.

* * *

.

 _ **(EXTRAS THAT I COULDN'T FIT IN THE FIC)**_

 **Extra:** Class-E don't arrive because of dramatic "our job is done" and such jack shit. One of them - probably one of the AC cast that Foundation knew were Class-E but were protected by the law lol - had an address for mailing, so Naegi decided to try his luck and mailed to this person requesting a meeting, and this person went "Hey this guy is so nice and polite" so they in turn told the others, who eventually agreed to make time off their schedule to gather.

 **Extra:** They don't like the government. So, no to foundation. Doesn't help that they tried to illegally apprehend some of them and even busted their identity as students of Class-E to the press for a while. They feel they should be grateful to Naegi though, since he did A LOT in bettering the world.

 **Extra:** Shiota Nagisa's mom was a semi-Despair and he has been living with a despair without going crazy himself or missing limbs. At most he was dressed as a girl and such. :v Shiota Nagisa is unaffected by Despair to a certain degree, though this is different from Naegi's seeming immunity which is full of hope, Nagisa's is just... blank. Half apathy, somewhat.

 **Extra:** Akabane Karma snapped a little when his teacher betrayed him (which might or might not change in scenario and might change in degree of seriousness, since it happens during the reign of Despair).

 **Extra:** Kayano Kaede is possessed half by Despair during months she has been "acting to discover Koro-sensei", knowing she would 'betray' her classmates to achieve her goal and trying to resist loving all of them and failing.

 **Extra:** Ritsu is just another eerie point of dejavu for Class 77.

 **Extra:** Despite being seen as dangerous, some people (read: Naegi) insist of getting some psychiatric help for them because, you know, they killed their _teacher._ I imagine someone like Naegi would notice the mushy feelings they have for that insufferable octopus.

 **Extra:** During the timeskip and before they "handed themselves in" some of them were close to being caught but were fished out by the others. Like, they actually stand ZERO chance one on one against any of DRP cast, but together they can manage to at least slip out again and again. Koro-sensei taught them to get away good.

 **Extra drama plot bunny:** Yukimura Aguri and Yukizome Chisa are cousins lmao. DRAMA WITH CLASS 77 YAY!

 **Extra:** Class-E is almost thrown into a mental hospital because there are issues with them.

 **Extra angst:** Tsumiki Mikan's notes and experiments helped in the creation of anti-matter cells.

 **Extra:** Bitch-Sensei and Karasuma-sensei give goosebumps to the more superstitious members of the DRP cast. I don't think I need to say why.

.

* * *

.

 **In these crossovers, I always wondered why Danganronpa cast weren't bothered by Class-E, like, these kids are TAUGHT TO ASSASSINATE without leaving a trace, in the most efficient way possible, without the target being capable of surviving. And their target was a Mach-20 Octopus with a lot of invincible points.**

 **I didn't flesh out things here because finding a reason for the Foundation to not react ASAP was hard, without Kamukura Izuru putting instant game over was hard, and** **timelines gave me a headache. In this AU Class-E is trained more thoroughly and become deadly assassins, especially considering Koro-sensei wants them to survive the aftermath of Despair, so while the interactions between him and the students is still heartwarming and hilarious and comedic, Class-E are trained into becoming more OP than they were in cannon. Circumstances of survival and all.**

 **My excuse for the reason they slipped for so long? THERE IS ALWAYS TOO MANY THINGS GOING ON.**

 **During the timeskip they might have created corporations of medicine (like in cannon where two of them pioneered on medicine) and some rebuilding up on electronics (Itona) and etc etc. They might have come into contact with the DRP cast during the time skip without either side knowing, like Kazuichi helping secretly and anonymously coming into contact with Itona without knowing or Mikan with Manami via anonymous tips and so on... The possibilities are endless. Each of them has killed at least one person overcome with Despair, and they might have tried assassinating Sonia if she were still the Despair Queen of Novoselic now that I think about it. Some of their morals are okay, and some of their morals are skewed. What did you expect of students who have survived the Despair years plus assassinating their teacher?**

 **~ TenraiTsukiyomi**

.


End file.
